Confiance
by Paige0703
Summary: La confiance, dur à gagner, mais tellement facile à perdre. Et si un événement venait à ébranler la confiance entre Finch et Reese ? Leur duo en sortirait-il plu, ou moins soudé ?
1. Une simple journée

**_Salut tout le monde !  
_**

 ** _On a beau être dimanche, j'ai bien faillit oublier de venir poster ma nouvelle fic ! Un dimanche sans Rinch... Vous voue rendez compte ?!  
_**

 ** _Enfin voilà, je suis finalement là avec cette fic en 5 chapitres, qui, je l'espère cette fois encore, vous plaira. ^^_**

 ** _Comme toujours, je ne peux, maintenant, que vous souhaiter une :  
_**

 _ **BONNE LECTURE !  
**_

 _ **PSs : - Comme toujours Mille Mercis à ma correctrice attitrée qui, ne l'oublions pas poste de fics plus géniales les unes que les autres ! Vraiment merci isatis2013, pour ton soutien sans faille :)  
**_

 _ **\- Merci aussi à ceux/celles qui laissent des commentaires à chacun de leur passage, même si je ne réponds pas, cela me touche énormément. je suis contente de voir que mes histoires plaisent à certain(e)s Encore MERCI à vous ^^**_

 _ **°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°**_

 _ **Confiance**_

 _ **Chapitre n°1 : Une simple journée**_

Une nouvelle journée commençait dans la ville de New York. Le temps semblait au beau fixe pour le moment. Ciel bleu, aucun nuage, le temps était clément. Même si la journée avait commencée depuis peu, les rues de la ville étaient déjà emplies de va-et-vient incessants. Hommes en costumes, avocats ou encore chauffeurs de taxi se mêlaient aux parents qui emmenaient leurs enfants à l'école. Il n'était pas encore tout à fait huit heures quand John Reese arriva au stand de boissons présent dans les allées du parc. Client habituel, il fut immédiatement reconnu par le propriétaire du stand.

\- Votre commande sera bientôt prête, dit-il alors que Reese arrivait à sa hauteur.

Reese eut un demi-sourire face à cette remarque. _Je suis vraiment prévisible on dirait,_ pensa l'ex-agent comprenant qu'il n'avait même plus à faire de commande, celle-ci étant devenu habituelle pour le vendeur.

\- Merci, dit-il simplement avant de s'asseoir non loin.

À peine avait-il pris place, qu'il sortait son portable. Il ne voulait pas prendre le risque de louper un appel de l'informaticien. Rien. Ce dernier ne semblait pas avoir cherché à le joindre. _Dommage..._ ne put s'empêcher de penser l'ex-agent, qui aurait bien voulu que l'informaticien ait besoin de lui. Reese se détendit finalement légèrement. _Pas d'appel, pas de numéro en vue... c'est une bonne chose,_ songea Reese. Il porta son attention sur la foule qui arpentait les allées du parc. Lui qui avait toujours fait en sorte de ne s'attacher à personne, évitant toute routine pour ne pas devenir facile à tracer venait de briser lui-même ses propres règles. Bien évidemment il en connaissait parfaitement la cause. Harold Finch. Celui qui était devenu son patron du jour au lendemain, était rapidement devenu son associé et surtout son ami. Il n'en revenait toujours pas de la rapidité avec laquelle il s'était attaché à ce dernier au point que maintenant il aurait été prêt à attendre des heures pour lui rapporter une simple tasse de son thé préféré. Il sourit faiblement à cette pensée. _Qu'est-ce que je ne ferais pas pour lui..._ songea alors l'ex-agent. Lui-même ne savait pas qu'elle était la limite qu'il ne franchirait jamais pour son partenaire. S'il y en avait une, tout du moins...

\- John, vos boissons sont prêtes, dit alors Nathan.

Reese sortit alors de ses pensées avant de se lever. Il paya pour les deux boissons, laissant même un petit pourboire.

\- Merci, le remercia l'ex-agent.

Il s'empara de son achat avant de sortir du parc et de prendre la direction de la bibliothèque. Enfin presque... Il lui restait encore une petite course à faire avant de rejoindre enfin celui qu'il mourrait déjà d'envie de voir. Il s'arrêta donc dans une pâtisserie non loin et pris, une nouvelle fois, les gâteaux dont il savait, à coup sûr, qu'ils plairaient à son patron. À force de l'observer minutieusement comme il le faisait depuis leur rencontre, il connaissait de mieux en mieux ses goûts et il en ressentait une certaine fierté. Fier d'être l'un des rares à avoir su percer à jour cet homme pourtant si mystérieux et réservé. Fier d'avoir réussi à gagner sa confiance et surtout fier de savoir que celle-ci était réciproque. Il n'était plus qu'à deux rues de la bibliothèque. Son cœur battait déjà la chamade à la simple pensée qu'ils allaient bientôt être de nouveau dans la même pièce. Il accéléra involontairement le rythme de ses pas. Plus qu'une rue pour les séparer encore... Plus il se rapprochait et plus il avait du mal à retenir un sourire de se dessiner sur ses lèvres. Il franchit enfin la porte d'entrée de la bibliothèque, leur repaire à tous les deux... enfin trois si on comptait Bear. Il grimpa deux à deux la volée de marches qui le séparait encore de son patron. Quelques secondes après il pouvait enfin poser les yeux sur lui.

Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire tendrement quand il le vit enfin. La tête reposant sur ses mains, l'informaticien dormait paisiblement sur son bureau. Les écrans noirs lui indiquèrent qu'il devait dormir depuis un moment déjà. Il s'approcha le plus silencieusement possible de lui. Il savait pertinemment que Finch détestait être surpris ainsi, en train de dormir, mais lui aimait ces rares instants volés où Finch semblait lui appartenir complètement. Il posa le plus silencieusement ce qu'il tenait en mains avant de s'accroupir, mettant son visage quasiment à la même hauteur que celui de l'informaticien. Reese dut faire un grand effort pour se maîtriser pleinement et ne pas passer une de ses mains sur la joue de Finch. Il l'observa encore de longues secondes durant avant de finalement se lever, soupirant faiblement. Finch n'allait déjà pas apprécier de voir que Reese l'avait une nouvelle fois surprit à dormir sur son bureau, si en plus il se rendait compte qu'il ne l'avait pas réveillé de suite, cela risquait encore plus de le mettre de mauvaise humeur. Une fois de nouveau debout, il s'éclaircit la voix. Finch bougea légèrement, mais ne se réveilla pas pour autant.

\- Si vous saviez comme vous êtes tentant ainsi, murmura faiblement Reese. Finch, l'appela-t-il alors plus fort cette fois-ci.

L'informaticien bougea une nouvelle fois dans son sommeil avant d'entrouvrir les yeux. Il aperçut alors la silhouette de son partenaire et leva enfin la tête. Il papillonna des yeux quelques secondes avant de s'habituer à la luminosité de la pièce. Encore un peu dans le brouillard de son sommeil, il leva finalement les yeux vers son associé qui avait du mal à retenir un sourire moqueur devant son air quelque peu perdu. Finch fronça les sourcils avant de s'emparer de ses lunettes posées non loin de lui.

\- Bien dormi ? Demanda Reese sans même chercher à masquer le ton moqueur de sa voix.

\- Très bien Mr Reese, répondit l'informaticien sur un ton cassant.

\- Je vous aie apporté votre petit déjeuner. J'espère que ça vous aidera à bien vous réveiller, lui dit Reese en lui montrant ce qu'il avait amené, rien que pour lui.

Finch soupira. Il avait parlé plutôt sèchement à son partenaire alors que ce dernier faisait toujours preuve d'attention à son égard. Comme ces petits-déjeuners qu'il s'efforçait de lui amener aussi souvent que possible même quand ils étaient en pleine mission... Et lui, que lui offrait-il en retour ? Rien. Il appréciait à leur juste valeur toutes ces petites attentions, même si cela le déstabilisait de voir à quel point son partenaire commençait à le connaître. De plus c'était lui qui était en faute pour s'être ainsi endormi une nouvelle fois sur son bureau. Reese n'y était pour rien, ce qui ne l'empêchait pas de s'en prendre à lui. Il soupira faiblement avant de se tourner vers lui :

\- Merci Mr Reese, dit-il d'une voix plus douce.

Reese lui sourit simplement en retour avant de s'emparer, tout comme l'informaticien, de sa boisson.

\- Pas de quoi, répondit-il tout de même, heureux du changement de ton de son partenaire. Alors, ne put-il s'empêcher d'ajouter, encore endormi en plein travail ? Je vais finir par croire que vous aimez vraiment dormir ici... À moins que ce ne soit parce que vous mourrez d'envie de me voir et que vous vous endormez ici en m'attendant ? Ajouta Reese tout en faisant semblant de réfléchir.

Finch secoua légèrement la tête devant les nouvelles "taquineries" de son associé.

\- Même pas en rêve, marmonna-t-il en réponse tout en redémarrant son système.

 _Si vous saviez de quoi je rêve vous concernant..._ songea l'ex-agent sans pour autant le dire à voix haute. Voyant que Finch semblait déjà se replonger dans son "travail", Reese ouvrit la boîte de gâteaux avant d'en tendre un à son partenaire, attirant ainsi son attention. Finch tourna évidemment la tête vers son associé.

\- Après, je vous remercie, dit-il simplement.

Il fit de nouveau face aux nombreux écrans présents devant lui quand Reese plaça alors le gâteau juste sous ses yeux, l'empêchant ainsi de voir correctement ce qui était affiché sur les moniteurs.

\- Vous avez besoin de reprendre des forces, le sermonna presque Reese. Je ne vous aie pas fait de leçon de morale sur vos mauvaises habitudes de vous endormir sur votre bureau, mais je ne me gênerais pas pour vous en faire une sur le fait de sauter un repas aussi essentiel que le petit-déjeuner.

Devant l'air buté que Reese affichait, Finch sut tout de suite qu'il ne parviendrait pas à le faire changer d'avis. Tant pis... Il s'empara de ce que Reese lui tendait avant de croquer dedans.

\- Satisfait ? Demanda alors Finch une fois la première bouchée avalée.

\- Oui, répondit Reese tout sourire. Pleinement !

L'ex-agent attrapa finalement la seconde chaise avant de venir se placer non loin de l'informaticien, sans pour autant se coller à lui. Il ne voulait pas faire fuir le milliardaire !

Ils prirent leur petit-déjeuner dans le silence. Alors que Reese se permettait de donner un morceau à Bear, Finch se tourna immédiatement vers lui.

\- Je vous aie déjà dit que Bear avait son régime alimentaire à respecter, lui reprocha l'informaticien ne parvenant pourtant pas à être vraiment fâché contre lui.

\- Oh, une petite entorse de temps en temps ne peut pas lui faire de mal, plaida Reese en souriant.

Finch soupira. Une nouvelle fois il était faible face à ce sourire si éblouissant à ses yeux. Comment Reese faisait-il pour le faire plier avec un simple sourire ? Depuis quand était-il devenu aussi faible face à l'ex-agent ? L'informaticien ne le savait pas vraiment, mais il était pourtant sûr d'une chose : depuis qu'il avait pris conscience de la nature réelle de ses sentiments à l'égard de son partenaire, il avait de plus en plus l'impression de n'être que faiblesse face à Reese.

\- Dans ce cas une balade s'imposera plus tard, ajouta Finch. Hors de question qu'il prenne plus de poids à cause de vous.

\- Tu entends Bear ? Tu auras le droit à une promenade après ! Et avec tes deux maîtres en plus !

\- Attendez, je n'ai jamais dit...

Finch s'interrompit devant le regard insistant de son associé. Il céda. Une nouvelle fois l'ex-agent avait le dessus sur lui. Un peu trop même, à son goût.

\- Voyons Finch, on a pas de numéro pour le moment, je ne vois pas ce qui pourrait vous empêcher de venir vous balader avec Bear et moi, remarqua Reese.

Comme pour montrer qu'il était d'accord avec son maître, Bear aboya joyeusement.

\- Très bien, je viendrais... répondit Finch ne pouvant s'empêcher de s'en vouloir pour sa faiblesse à résister à son partenaire.

Comme un remerciement, Reese lui sourit avant de finir son petit-déjeuner. _Un jour vous serez ma perte John..._ pensa l'informaticien tout en jetant son gobelet dans la poubelle non loin de lui. Il fit de même avec le gobelet vide de Reese qui le remercia.

Bien que le petit-déjeuner fût désormais fini, aucun des deux hommes ne bougea de sa place. Finch se remit alors à pianoter sur son clavier pendant que Reese s'emparait de la balle de tennis de Bear et l'envoyait un peu plus loin.

\- Attention à ce que vous faites Mr Reese, je n'ai pas envie de ranger votre bazar, se plaignit l'informaticien.

\- Vous vous inquiétez un peu trop Finch. Vous devriez vous détendre un peu plus, lui conseilla l'ex-agent alors que Bear posait une nouvelle fois la balle à ses pieds.

Pour toute réponse Finch lui lança un regard quelque peu dépité. Regard que son partenaire ne put voir, lui tournant en effet le dos. Finch laissa finalement son regard glisser sur le corps de Reese, le déshabillant, le plus discrètement possible, du regard. Reese, se sentant soudainement observé, fit volte face. L'informaticien eut tout juste le temps de détourner la tête, fixant de nouveau les moniteurs. Le cœur battant la chamade, il espérait que Reese ne s'était rendu compte de rien. _Manquerait plus que ça !_ Paniqua légèrement l'informaticien. L'air de rien, il continua de classifier quelques documents sur son ordinateur.

Reese, les sourcils légèrement froncés, ne lâchait pas son partenaire des yeux. Ce dernier lui sembla d'ailleurs légèrement tendu... mais pourquoi ? Lui qui pensait avoir rêvé en sentant un regard insistant sur lui, commençait à en douter. Mais pourquoi Finch l'aurait-il observé ainsi et surtout pourquoi chercherait-il à le cacher ? Il se détourna finalement de l'informaticien, prêtant de nouveau attention au malinois à ses pieds. Il garda tout de même un œil discret sur son patron, mais celui-ci s'en étant rendu compte, se fit bien plus discret et préféra se concentrer sur ce qu'il faisait, réprimant au maximum son désir de voir celui qu'il aimait.

Une demi-heure passa finalement dans un silence de cathédrale quand Reese le brisa finalement :

\- Vous êtes prêt ? Demanda-t-il tout en se levant.

Finch tourna son visage vers lui, se demandant à quoi il pouvait bien faire référence. Ce n'est qu'au bout de plusieurs secondes qu'il comprit. La balade au parc avec Bear...

\- Oui, bien sûr. Enfin, dans deux minutes, répondit-il avant d'enregistrer et de fermer ce qu'il faisait.

Reese en profita pour s'emparer de la laisse de Bear avant de l'attacher à son collier. Finch se leva finalement et son partenaire lui tendit alors son manteau.

\- Merci Mr Reese, répondit poliment l'informaticien avant de l'enfiler.

Une fois habillé, il suivit Reese et le malinois, en direction des escaliers. Il resta volontairement en retrait, pouvant de nouveau observer tranquillement son associé. Cette fois-ci, bien que Reese s'en était une nouvelle fois rendu compte, il ne fit rien. Même s'il ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi il semblait être, depuis quelque temps maintenant, le centre d'attention de l'informaticien, cela ne le gênait nullement. Bien au contraire ! Il préférait même que Finch ne voit que lui à partir de maintenant. Il savait qu'il prenait ses rêves pour la réalité, mais il s'en fichait. Finch s'intéressait à lui et c'était tout ce qui comptait à ses yeux ! Sachant que l'informaticien ne le voyait pas, l'ex-agent se permit un léger sourire de satisfaction.

Après de longues minutes de marche, Finch vit finalement Reese caler ses pas au rythme des siens. Aucun d'eux ne fit de remarque, continuant simplement leur lente progression vers le parc. Ils y arrivèrent finalement et prirent place à leur emplacement habituel, toujours dans le silence. Reese relâcha enfin le malinois qui, à peine lâché, partit en courant, profitant au maximum de ce moment de liberté. Il fut rejoint, quelques minutes plus tard, par un autre chien, un labrador. Voyant que Finch regardait sa montre pour la deuxième fois en à peine une quinzaine de minutes, Reese lui demanda :

\- Vous avez quelque chose de prévu ?

\- Non. Rien du tout, c'est juste que... commença Finch avant de s'interrompre.

\- Oui ? L'encouragea Reese.

\- Je dois admettre que je commence à avoir faim, admit finalement l'informaticien.

Reese, qui s'était attendu au pire, fut soulagé que ce ne soit que la faim qui perturbe ainsi son patron.

\- On pourra prendre quelque chose sur le chemin du retour si ça vous tente, lui proposa alors Reese tout en guettant du coin de l'œil ses réactions.

\- Ce sera avec plaisir, répondit l'informaticien laissant paraître, par la même occasion, sa bonne humeur.

Le voir fit grand plaisir à son partenaire qui retint difficilement un nouveau sourire de naître sur ses lèvres. Après le départ de son camarade de jeu, le malinois rejoignit ses deux maîtres.

\- C'est bon pour vous, il a fait assez d'exercice ? Demanda Reese à son partenaire, tout en remettant sa laisse à Bear.

\- Pour aujourd'hui je pense que cela ira. Tant que vous ne faites pas une nouvelle entorse à son régime alimentaire, bien sûr, se permit d'ajouter l'informaticien avec un demi-sourire pour son partenaire.

Reese eut un petit rire à cette remarque, mais n'ajouta rien pour autant. Ils se levèrent finalement prenant par la même occasion la direction de la sortie du parc. Comme promis par l'ex-agent, ils firent une halte en route dans un restaurant chinois se trouvant sur leur chemin pour prendre de quoi manger. Le repas enfin en mains, ils purent reprendre leur chemin vers leur base cette fois-ci. Alors qu'il n'était plus qu'à deux rues de leur destination, une cabine sonna sur leur passage. Ils s'arrêtèrent en même temps, se regardant un instant.

\- Je crois que c'est l'heure de se remettre au travail, remarqua Finch tout en se dirigeant vers la cabine qui n'attendait que lui.

Une fois que le message de la machine lui fut transmis Finch rejoignit Reese qui patientait deux pas derrière lui.

\- Et pour le repas ? Demanda Reese tout en cachant du mieux qu'il put sa déception de voir arriver la fin de leur tête-à-tête.

\- On peut toujours manger pendant que je fais les recherches préliminaires, proposa alors l'informaticien.

\- Ça me va, lui répondit l'ex-agent pleinement satisfait par cette réponse.

Même si le travail les attendait une fois arrivé à destination, c'est tout de même de bonne humeur qu'ils finirent le reste du trajet, appréciant simplement de la présence de l'autre. Ils arrivèrent enfin sur leur lieu de travail. Bear, une fois sa laisse enlevée, rejoignit immédiatement son panier pendant que ses maîtres allaient prendre les trois livres qui permettraient de découvrir l'identité de leur nouveau numéro.


	2. Les affaires reprennent

**_Salut tout le monde !  
_**

 ** _Et me voici de retour avec un nouveau chapitre ! Il est temps qu'un petit incident mette à mal la relation entre Finch et Reese... Mais que va-t-il se passer ? Plus qu'à lire pour le savoir ! ^^  
_**

 ** _Comme toujours, je ne peux, maintenant, que vous souhaiter une :  
_**

 _ **BONNE LECTURE !  
**_

 _ **PSs : - Comme toujours Mille Mercis à ma correctrice attitrée qui, ne l'oublions pas poste de fics plus géniales les unes que les autres ! Vraiment merci isatis2013, pour ton soutien sans faille :)  
**_

 _ **\- Merci aussi à ceux/celles qui laissent des commentaires à chacun de leur passage, même si je ne réponds pas, cela me touche énormément. je suis contente de voir que mes histoires plaisent à certain(e)s Encore MERCI à vous ^^**_

 _ **°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°**_

 _ **Chapitre n°2 : Les affaires reprennent**_

Une fois les trois livres en mains, l'informaticien se chargea de récupérer les nom et prénom de leur nouveau client. Pendant ce temps, Reese déballa les plats avant de poser les baguettes de Finch devant ce dernier. Un simple merci et Reese prenait place. Finch piocha rapidement dans une des boîtes présentes sur la table. Il avait bien envie de faire une remarque sur le fait qu'il y avait de la nourriture près de son ordinateur, mais il n'en fit finalement rien...pour cette fois il pouvait bien faire une exception. Voyant que Finch était déjà pleinement absorbé par ses recherches au point d'en oublier de se nourrir, Reese prit alors un morceau de poulet à l'orange avant de l'avancer vers l'informaticien. Ce dernier était tellement concentré sur ce qu'il faisait qu'il réagit alors par réflexe et s'empara de la nourriture que lui tendait son partenaire. Reese fut agréablement surprit par ce geste si naturel de son partenaire. Ce n'est qu'une fois le morceau avalé que l'informaticien se rendit compte de ce qui venait de se passer. C'est en tout cas ce qu'en déduisit l'ex-agent quand il vit les joues de l'informaticien s'empourpraient légèrement et ses mains cesser tous mouvements. Il semblait incapable de dire quoi que se soit, tout comme de faire face à son partenaire... Ce fut finalement Reese qui brisa le silence de plus en plus gênant, du point de vue de l'informaticien en tout cas.

\- Ça ne me dérange pas de vous nourrir ainsi Finch, remarqua-t-il tout sourire.

\- Je vous remercie, mais sans façon, répondit finalement l'informaticien.

\- Dommage, ajouta Reese feignant d'être déçu, ça me plaisait bien moi...

L'informaticien ne sachant pas comment interpréter cette remarque préféra garder le silence. Il s'empara finalement de ses propres baguettes avant de recommencer à manger, toujours aussi gêné par ce qu'il avait fait. _Quand je te dis d'être plus prudent !_ S'autoflagella Finch. Reese, lui, s'amusait, sans chercher à le dissimuler, de l'embarras de son patron, ce que finit par remarquer ce dernier.

\- Ravi de voir que je vous amuse, mais je crois qu'il est temps que vous vous remettiez au travail Mr Reese.

\- Chercheriez-vous à vous débarrasser de moi par hasard ? Demanda Reese tout en reposant ses baguettes.

\- Qui sait, répondit Finch reprenant peu à peu contenance.

\- Tant pis... répondit Reese avant de se lever.

Il rassembla les boîtes désormais vides avant de les remettre dans le sac en plastique et de l'accrocher au dossier de sa chaise. Finch, qui avait imprimé depuis un moment la photo de leur nouveau client, se leva pour l'afficher au tableau transparent.

\- À qui avons-nous affaire ce coup-ci ? Demanda Reese fin prêt à se remettre au travail.

\- Thomas Fowley, lui répondit l'informaticien tout en retournant à sa place. 31 ans, il vit à New-York depuis près d'une dizaine d'année. Il est originaire de Détroit dans le Michigan. Il a une sœur qui y vit toujours. Diplômé en ingénierie électrique il travaille dans une entreprise qui s'occupe de composants électriques. Pour les téléphones et les ordinateurs portables principalement. Il est employé depuis maintenant cinq ans dans la même entreprise. Je compte à présent m'occuper de ses comptes, expliqua Finch tout en commençant ses recherches.

\- Très bien. Plus qu'à passer chez lui avant de le retrouver sur son lieu de travail, je suppose, remarqua Reese.

\- En effet. Je vous aie envoyé ses coordonnées pour son lieu de travail et son domicile.

\- Bien, fut tout ce que Reese trouva à dire.

Il avait beau savoir qu'il devait se mettre au travail, qu'un nouveau numéro avait besoin de lui... ou plutôt d'eux, Reese n'avait pas la force de partir. Il ne voulait pas déjà se séparer de son partenaire, même si ce n'était que quelques heures. Il savait qu'il était égoïste, mais il n'y pouvait rien. Quand il s'agissait de son patron il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de l'être. Égoïste _et jaloux..._ admit Reese. Il détourna finalement les yeux de son partenaire avant de commencer à s'éloigner de ce dernier. Alors qu'il s'éloignait, Finch tenta un rapide coup d'œil vers lui. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais Reese lui paraissait soudainement triste.

\- Soyez prudent, lui dit Finch comme à chaque fois qu'il le voyait partir en mission.

\- Comme toujours Finch, répondit Reese avec un dernier signe de la main.

Il disparut finalement de la vue de l'informaticien qui soupira faiblement. Même s'ils avaient passés la matinée ensemble, cela lui avait pourtant paru bien trop court. Il en avait parfaitement conscience, mais le temps qu'il passait avec son partenaire était toujours bien trop court. Il en voulait plus, toujours plus. Il secoua la tête avant de se remettre à ses recherches. Peut-être qu'ainsi il pourrait se changer les esprits et enlever Reese de ses pensées...

OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO

Près de trois-quarts d'heure après son départ, Reese arrivait devant un immeuble d'habitation. Selon l'adresse que son patron lui avait donné, c'était ici que vivait leur client, Thomas. Il profita de la sortie d'un des résidents pour entrer dans l'immeuble. _Direction l'ascenseur..._ pensa Reese sachant que Thomas vivait au onzième. Il repéra rapidement le numéro de son appartement. Il ne lui fallut que quelques secondes pour forcer la serrure de l'appartement de ce dernier. Il entra rapidement avant de commencer le tour de l'appartement. Sobrement décoré, Reese ne nota rien de particulier à première vue. Il fouilla rapidement le salon avant de passer dans une des pièces adjacentes qui se trouva être le bureau de Thomas. Il fit évidemment une copie de l'historique du PC pour Finch tout en fouillant dans les tiroirs. Alors qu'il vérifiait celui le dernier tout en bas, Reese remarqua que ce dernier semblait plus petit. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour se rendre compte que le tiroir possédait un double fond. Il ouvrit ce dernier mettant ainsi la main sur une clé USB.

\- Finch va avoir du travail on dirait.

La copie des fichiers terminée il remit la clé USB à sa place. Thomas ne devant pas se rendre compte que quelqu'un avait fouillé son appartement, rien ne devait manquer ! Maintenant qu'il avait accès aux images et au son via l'ordinateur, il pouvait quitter la pièce. Il ajouta tout de même une caméra dans le salon par simple précaution. Un dernier regard dans l'appartement et il quittait les lieux. Une fois en dehors de l'immeuble de Thomas, il remonta dans sa voiture avant de se diriger vers son lieu de travail. Il en profita pour contacter son partenaire et voir s'il avait trouvé quelque chose d'intéressant... c'était en tout cas la raison qu'il donnerait si l'informaticien venait à lui demander la raison de son appel. Bien sûr, la raison réelle était tout simplement qu'il voulait entendre le son de la voix de son associé. Un peu comme une drogue, il avait besoin de sa dose de Finch par jour.

\- Du nouveau Mr Reese ? Demanda Finch une fois l'appel accepté.

\- Pas vraiment. Je n'ai rien trouvé de suspect chez lui, hormis une clé USB cachée dans le double fond d'un des tiroirs de son bureau. J'ai fait une copie des fichiers je vous la donnerais dès que je pourrais.

\- Parfait. De mon côté, ses comptes ne montrent rien de suspect. Il gagne bien sa vie et semble, pour le moment, n'avoir aucun compte caché. Bien sûr je dois encore faire quelques recherches.

\- Je me rends sur son lieu de travail en ce moment. Je vous recontacte s'il y a du nouveau.

\- Très bien, mais je vais devoir m'absenter en fin d'après-midi donc je ne serais pas joignable.

\- Un problème ? Demanda John sentant déjà l'inquiétude le gagner.

\- Non, trois fois rien. Je dois juste récupérer un paquet.

\- Je peux le faire pour vous si vous voulez ? Proposa l'ex-agent trouvant ainsi une raison de repasser voir Finch dans la soirée.

\- Inutile, j'en ai besoin assez rapidement.

\- Bien. À plus tard dans ce cas.

Reese raccrocha finalement. Une demi-heure plus tard il arrivait devant l'immeuble où devait, en ce moment même, se trouver Thomas Fowley. Il se gara avant de commencer à patienter. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à sa montre. Seize heures passées...

Alors que Reese restait en observation devant le bâtiment où travaillait leur numéro, Finch, lui, poursuivait ses recherches. Il ne quitta la bibliothèque qu'un peu avant 18 H pour aller chercher des pièces qu'il avait commandé pour son installation. Son manteau à la main, il s'assura que tout était bien fermé avant de quitter les lieux. Peu après son départ il reçut un message de son partenaire disant qu'il y avait enfin du mouvement du côté de leur numéro. Ce dernier venait en effet de quitter le bâtiment. L'ex-agent en profita pour enfin cloner son portable et ainsi avoir une oreille sur ses prochains échanges. Vu que Thomas partait à pieds, Reese dut faire de même et quitta donc son véhicule. Il commença sa filature. Alors que Reese était resté sur le trottoir d'en face, il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour repérer que Thomas était suivi... par une autre personne que lui. À quelques mètres seulement de Thomas, un homme d'une quarantaine d'année semblait suivre minutieusement ses faits et gestes. De plus, il était visible qu'il était sorti en même temps de Thomas de l'immeuble où celui ci travaillait.

Le poursuivant ne semblait pas très discret et Reese en vint même à se demander si, justement, il ne cherchait pas volontairement à se faire remarquer. Thomas, qui semblait aussi l'avoir repéré, paraissait de plus en plus nerveux. Il prit rapidement un taxi, laissant les deux hommes en arrière. Contrairement à l'inconnu Reese, lui, pouvait toujours garder un œil sur les déplacements du jeune ingénieur. Il héla rapidement un taxi avant de prendre le même chemin que Thomas. En chemin, l'ex-agent en profita pour envoyer une photo de l'autre homme à l'informaticien en espérant qu'il pourrait trouver quelque chose le concernant.

Reese put reprendre sa filature un peu plus d'une demi-heure après avoir perdu Thomas. D'après le trajet qu'il avait fait, il semblait avoir bifurqué à de nombreuses reprises. _Sûrement pour s'assurer qu'il n'est plus suivi..._ se dit Reese en entrant dans le petit bar dans lequel il s'était "réfugié". Face à l'entrée, Thomas semblait garder un œil sur les arrivants. Son ordinateur portable posait devant lui, il avait passé commande, mais avait repoussé la boisson loin de lui. Cela faisait à peine une vingtaine de minutes que Reese était installé quand il fut rejoint par un invité surprise.

\- Que faites vous là ? Demanda t-il à voix basse.

\- Je vous ai dit que j'avais une course à faire. J'en reviens justement, lui dit alors l'informaticien quelque peu déçu par cet accueil.

Lui, qui avait pensé faire une "surprise" à son partenaire, regrettait quelque peu d'être venu.

\- Je ne resterai pas longtemps si ça peut vous rassurer, remarqua alors l'informaticien d'un ton plus froid qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

Reese comprit évidemment qu'il avait, sans le vouloir, vexé son partenaire. Pas qu'il n'appréciait pas sa venue, mais il ne voulait pas prendre le risque qu'il soit ainsi exposé au danger. Si jamais il venait à lui arriver quelque chose, l'ex-agent savait pertinemment qu'il ne se le pardonnerait jamais !

\- Désolé. J'apprécie cette surprise, vraiment. Je m'inquiète juste pour vous, avoua finalement Reese.

Cette remarque fit plaisir à l'informaticien. Il aimait voir à quel point son partenaire se souciait de sa sécurité, même si ce n'était que par amitié. Bien sûr il espérait toujours plus, tout en sachant que cela ne dépasserait jamais le stade du rêve. Ce qui importait le plus pour lui au final était de savoir qu'il comptait pour l'ex-agent.

\- J'apprécie votre inquiétude à mon égard, mais je ne vois pas ce qui pourrait m'arriver à vos côtés. Je ne connais pas d'endroit plus sûr, avoua Finch sans vraiment y réfléchir avant.

Ce n'est qu'en voyant le regard quelque peu étonné de son partenaire qu'il se rendit compte de son aveu. Ses joues s'empourprèrent instantanément sans qu'il puisse y faire quelque chose. Reese, lui, sourit alors tendrement avant d'ajouter d'une voix douce :

\- Je tâcherais de ne pas vous décevoir dans ce cas.

Finch n'ajouta rien, sirotant simplement son verre. Ce n'est qu'après 21 H que Thomas se leva enfin. Finch, qui était finalement resté se leva, suivant ensuite Reese vers la sortie. Les rues, désormais plongées dans une pénombre totale, n'étaient éclairées que par les lampadaires. Les deux hommes prirent alors le même chemin que Thomas. Ce dernier avait regardé à de nombreuses reprises par dessus son épaule, mais par chance, Reese devinait toujours à l'avance les nombreuses bifurcations de Thomas, gardant ainsi le contrôle de la situation.

Cela faisait maintenant une dizaine de minute qu'ils marchaient sans but précis quand Thomas s'arrêta à un croisement avant de regarder autour de lui. Il observa un jeune homme traverser non loin, le guettant un bon moment avant qu'il ne disparaisse finalement de sa vue. Reese, qui s'attendait au pire, réfléchissait déjà à un moyen d'expliquer que lui et Finch se soient aussi arrêtés en pleine rue, en même temps que lui. Ils ne devaient surtout pas se faire griller !

Alors que Thomas faisait soudainement marche arrière venant alors droit vers eux, Reese ne pouvait faire de même sans être repéré. Il prit sa décision en quelques secondes sans prendre en compte les conséquences que cela pourrait avoir. Il saisit Finch par le poignet avant de le plaquer contre le mur qui se trouvait juste derrière lui.

\- Qu'est-ce que... commença alors Finch ne saisissant pas ce que son partenaire pouvait bien avoir en tête.

\- Jouez juste le jeu... murmura rapidement Reese.

À peine Reese avait-il prononcé ces quelques mots qu'il s'emparait des lèvres de Finch. Il sentit évidement le corps de l'informaticien se tendre alors qu'il passait un bras autour de sa taille pour ramener son corps contre le sien. Par réflexe Finch posa ses mains sur la poitrine de Reese pour tenter, même si ce fut en vain, de le repousser. Les mots de Reese résonnèrent alors à ses oreilles. _Jouez juste le jeu..._ Comment son partenaire pouvait-il s'attendre à ce qu'il joue le jeu alors qu'il l'embrassait aussi soudainement ?! Reese pouvait entendre les pas de Thomas se rapprocher de leur position. Il éloigna son visage de celui de l'informaticien juste le temps de voir où se trouvait leur numéro avant d'embrasser de nouveau son partenaire avec une envie non dissimulée. Il ne savait pas si c'était son imagination ou non, mais il avait l'impression que l'informaticien ne cherchait plus vraiment à le repousser. Au contraire, ce dernier semblait peu à peu répondre à son baiser. Même s'il savait que l'informaticien ne faisait que suivre le mouvement, il devait admettre que c'était un peu un rêve devenu réalité : pouvoir embrasser celui qu'il aimait sans être rejeté !

Le bras de Reese toujours autour de sa taille, l'informaticien se sentait de plus en plus faible face à cette étreinte qu'il désirait depuis si longtemps. Il sentait ses forces le quittaient peu à peu alors que les lèvres de Reese se faisaient de plus en plus insistantes contre les siennes. Il sentit alors l'autre main de Reese lâcher enfin son poignet avant de remonter le long de son bras et venir doucement caresser sa joue, rapprochant un peu plus leurs visages l'un de l'autre. Sans s'en rendre compte il laissa échapper un doux soupir de plaisir qui ne passa pas inaperçu aux oreilles de l'ex-agent. Ce dernier sourit faiblement tout contre les lèvres de l'informaticien qui se demanda alors ce qui pouvait amuser son partenaire.

Thomas passa alors derrière eux, sans un regard, avant de tourner à gauche. Après un énième baiser, c'est à contre cœur que Reese se détacha de l'informaticien. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil dans la rue adjacente pour voir où se trouvait Thomas.

\- Il s'éloigne, remarqua Reese.

Ne regardant pas l'informaticien, il ne vit pas que celui-ci ne l'écoutait pas du tout. Encore complètement sous le choc de ce qui venait de se passer, il n'avait rien entendu de ce que venait de lui dire l'ex-agent. La seule chose dont il avait conscience était les nombreux baisers qu'il venait d'échanger avec son partenaire. Ce ne fut que lorsque Reese glissa ses doigts entre les siens avant de l'entraîner avec lui qu'il reprit conscience de l'endroit où ils étaient.  
Il suivit docilement son partenaire et, une dizaine de minute plus tard Thomas entrait dans son immeuble non sans un dernier regard derrière lui. Il ne sembla cependant par remarquer la présence de Reese et Finch au coin de la rue.

\- Je crois que maintenant c'est bon. En tout cas il est bien prudent. Il doit avoir conscience qu'il est suivit, remarqua Reese.

N'obtenant aucune réponse de la part de l'informaticien, l'ex-agent se tourna vers lui. Il vit alors le regard complètement perdu de son partenaire.

\- Finch, vous m'entendez ? Demanda-t-il tout en paniquant légèrement.

Voyant que Finch ne réagissait toujours pas, il passa plusieurs fois sa main devant son visage en espérant enfin le faire réagir. Au bout de plusieurs longues secondes, l'informaticien sursauta légèrement, revenant ainsi sur terre. La première chose qu'il vit fut le regard inquiet de Reese posé sur lui avant de se rendre compte que ce dernier tenait toujours sa main fermement dans la sienne. Il rougit instantanément ce qui eu pour effet de faire sourire Reese. Finch sembla alors complètement pris de panique et recula légèrement. Même s'il savait que c'était de sa faute, l'ex-agent n'arrivait pourtant pas à se sentir coupable. Bien qu'il ait agit dans le feu de l'action, il ne regrettait en rien ce qui venait de se passer entre lui et son partenaire. Comment pourrait-il regretter d'avoir enfin pu s'emparer des lèvres de celui qu'il aimait ? Comment pourrait-il regretter d'avoir pu le serrer tout contre lui ? Il avait même un goût de trop peu, un goût d'inachevé qui s'emparait peu à peu de tout son être. Il savait que l'informaticien risquait de lui en vouloir et qu'il devait donc rapidement désamorcer la situation et ce, au plus vite. Mais c'était plus facile à dire qu'à faire !

\- On a eu chaud ce coup-ci, remarqua Reese, brisant le silence qui se faisait de plus en plus lourd.

Pour toute réponse Finch hocha simplement la tête. Le regard de Reese se fit rapidement trop intense pour lui et il baissa finalement les yeux. Reese put sentir la main de l'informaticien tressaillir dans la sienne avant que ce dernier ne parle enfin.

\- Je crois que vous pouvez me lâcher maintenant, remarqua-t-il la voix légèrement tremblante.

\- Ah oui, désolé, dit alors Reese tout en lâchant la main de l'informaticien.

L'informaticien ne savait pas où se mettre, ne se sentant plus vraiment à sa place.

\- Je vais rester un peu ici au cas où, dit alors Reese. Je pense que vous pouvez rentrer chez vous, conclut l'ex-agent.

\- Bien, fut la seule réponse de l'informaticien.

Finch ne demanda pas son reste et s'éloigna d'un pas peu assuré. Il entendit vaguement son partenaire ajouter :

\- À demain.

Il ne répondit rien, continuant seulement d'avancer. Reese le regarda s'éloigner peu à peu avant de remarquer :

\- J'ai oublié de lui remettre la copie des fichiers de Thomas... Tant pis, j'essaierais de passer par la bibliothèque avant de rentrer chez moi.

Un vent froid commença peu à peu à se lever alors que Reese gardait un œil sur l'appartement de leur dernier numéro...


	3. Malaise

**_Salut tout le monde !  
_**

 ** _Et me revoici, me revoilà ! J'espère que vous êtes prêt pour la suite. La fin approche aussi peu à peu...  
_**

 ** _Comme toujours, je ne peux, maintenant, que vous souhaiter une :  
_**

 _ **BONNE LECTURE !  
**_

 _ **PSs : - Comme toujours Mille Mercis à ma correctrice attitrée qui, ne l'oublions pas poste de fics plus géniales les unes que les autres ! Vraiment merci isatis2013, pour ton soutien sans faille :)  
**_

 _ **\- Merci aussi à ceux/celles qui laissent des commentaires à chacun de leur passage, même si je ne réponds pas, cela me touche énormément. je suis contente de voir que mes histoires plaisent à certain(e)s Encore MERCI à vous ^^**_

 _ **°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°**_

 _ **Chapitre n°3 : Malaise**_

Une fois rentré chez lui Finch se laissa tomber dans le fauteuil le plus proche. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à comprendre ce qui s'était passé il y a moins d'une heure maintenant. Il leva lentement sa main avant de passer son index sur ses lèvres, retraçant alors le parcours de celles de l'ex-agent. Un soupir à fendre l'âme lui échappa alors. Son souhait le plus cher venait de se réaliser, alors pourquoi avait-il mal ? Pourquoi un tel sentiment de vide l'emplissait-il désormais ? Il se leva péniblement avant de prendre la direction de sa chambre. Il espérait qu'une bonne nuit de sommeil l'aiderait à y voir plus clair. Il ne savait pas encore comment il ferait la prochaine fois que son chemin croiserait celui de son partenaire, mais il savait qu'il devait s'y préparer, et le plus vite possible !

OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO

Mercredi matin. Le soleil commençait peu à peu à apparaître quand Finch se leva finalement. Il avait l'impression de ne pas avoir fermé l'œil de la nuit et se demandait encore comment il allait faire pour faire face à son partenaire aujourd'hui. Il se dirigea vers la salle de bains d'un pas lent. Il serait bien resté enfermer chez lui toute la journée, mais son partenaire et surtout un innocent potentiel avait besoin de lui. C'est donc plus que résigné qu'il commença à se préparer pour cette nouvelle journée qui ne s'annonçait pas des meilleures à ses yeux.

Pendant ce temps Reese, lui, était déjà prêt depuis un moment. La veille au soir après avoir quitté son poste d'observation vers plus de minuit, il s'était rendu à la bibliothèque où il avait déposé la copie des fichiers de Thomas. Il avait pensé attendre son partenaire, mais il ne savait toujours pas ce qu'il lui dirait une fois qu'ils se feraient face. Il avait pensé à s'excuser, mais à ses yeux il n'avait rien fait de mal. Alors pourquoi devoir s'excuser ? Il avait aussi pensé dire la vérité et enfin avouer ses sentiments à l'informaticien, mais il ne se sentait pas vraiment prêt à affronter le regard désolé de Finch. Il ne voulait pas entendre que lui ne ressentait pas la même chose. Non, il ne voulait pas se sentir rejeté et voir leur relation se détériorer petit à petit. Pour le moment il avait donc décidé de plutôt éviter de se retrouver seul avec Finch. Au moins jusqu'à ce qu'il sache avec certitude que ce dernier ne lui tenait pas rigueur. _En même temps je ne vois pas comment il ne pourrait pas ne pas m'en vouloir... je l'ai tout de même embrassé contre sa volonté,_ se dit Reese en déprimant.

Il sortit finalement de son immeuble tout en vérifiant la position de son numéro. Toujours chez lui et d'après les images de la caméra du salon, il était déjà levé. Il se dépêcha de se préparer avant la sortie de Thomas. Ce coup ci il préféra prendre sa moto plutôt que sa voiture pour se déplacer. Il consulta une nouvelle fois l'heure avant de partir. _Finch doit être à la bibliothèque maintenant,_ songea Reese. _J'espère qu'il ne m'en veut pas trop._ Plus il réfléchissait à ce qui s'était passé la veille et plus il se rendait compte de sa bêtise. Même s'il réalisait maintenant qu'il avait été trop impulsif, il n'arrivait toujours pas à regretter son geste. Il avait tellement dû prendre sur lui ces derniers mois pour ne pas prendre l'informaticien dans ses bras, qu'il se demandait comme il avait fait pour ne pas céder avant. Maintenant, tout allait se jouer dans les prochaines 24 H. Il espérait autant qu'il la craignait, sa prochaine rencontre avec l'informaticien. Le comportement de ce dernier lui permettrait de savoir avec exactitude où ils en étaient maintenant. Si Finch lui en voulait ou non. Il inspira profondément, tentant de chasser toutes ses craintes au loin. Pour le moment il devait se concentrer sur leur numéro et rien d'autre !

Comme il l'avait deviné, Finch était bien à la bibliothèque. C'est sur la pointe des pieds qu'il était entré dans le bâtiment de peur d'y croiser l'ex-agent. Il se détendit légèrement quand il vit que l'endroit était vide, hormis le malinois qui dormait encore. Il accrocha son manteau avant de prendre place devant les nombreux écrans présents sur la table. Il remarqua alors la présence d'une clé USB dont il était sûr qu'elle ne se trouvait pas là la veille. Il vit alors le mot se trouvant sous la clé.

 _Les données trouvées chez Thomas._

 _Amusez vous bien !_

Finch regarda un long moment le morceau de papier. Il le caressa du bout des doigts avant de soupirer faiblement :

\- Mr Reese... à quoi jouez vous ?

Il reposa le papier avant de commencer à étudier ce que contenait la clé.

Pendant ce temps, Reese venait d'arriver devant l'immeuble de Thomas. Ce dernier montait dans un taxi. Reese les prit évidemment en filature. Cela faisait déjà une vingtaine de minute qu'ils roulaient quand Reese commença à avoir un mauvais pressentiment. _Ce n'est pas vraiment le meilleur trajet pour aller à son travail,_ pensa Reese. Ce n'est que lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans une petite rue isolée qu'il comprit que quelque chose n'allait pas. Quand il entra lui même dans la ruelle, Thomas était sorti de la voiture ainsi qu'un homme armé. Ce dernier tournant le dos à Reese, l'ex-agent commença une lente progression dans l'allée. Quasiment collé au mur, la seule personne qui sembla le remarquer fut Thomas. Reese lui fit un rapide signe pour qu'il garde le silence. Au moment où Reese se cachait derrière une benne, l'inconnu se tourna vers l'entrée de l'impasse. Ne voyant personne, il reporta son attention sur Thomas.

\- Tu vas me dire tout ce que tu sais !

\- Je... J'ai déjà dit que je ne savais rien, tenta Thomas

\- J'ai pas de temps à perdre : soit tu me dis où se trouve ce que je cherche soit je te colle une balle entre les deux yeux !

Thomas commença à paniquer à un peu plus, reculant légèrement sous le coup de la pression. C'est au moment où l'homme armé relevait son arme dans sa direction que Reese entra en scène. Il le désarma rapidement avant d'en venir aux mains. Un crochet du droit fit reculer Reese de quelque pas avant qu'il ne reprenne rapidement le dessus... pour un moment en tout cas. L'inconnu parvint tant bien que mal à le déséquilibrer et profita de cet instant pour prendre la fuite. Reese se releva rapidement. Au moment où il allait partir à la poursuite de l'assaillant, l'ex-agent se rendit compte que Thomas avait profité de la confusion pour prendre la poudre d'escampette. Il soupira avant de sortir de l'impasse : plus personne dans les environs.

Il sortit son portable afin de localiser le fuyard.

\- D'après sa vitesse, il semble se déplacer en voiture, remarqua-t-il pour lui même. Je devrais peut-être contacter Finch et le mettre au courant ?

Après réflexion, il décida de remettre ça à plus tard. Il n'était pas encore totalement prêt à lui faire face... même si ce n'était que par téléphone. Il remonta finalement sur sa moto sans appeler son partenaire. Il prit ensuite le même chemin que semblait avoir prit Thomas et se retrouva rapidement dans le même bar que la veille... sauf que cette fois-ci Finch n'était pas avec lui. Il entra discrètement et repéra Thomas avant de s'installer non loin de lui tout en faisant en sorte que ce dernier ne le repère pas. _Il a l'air d'attendre quelqu'un..._ pensa Reese alors que Thomas ne cessait de jeter des regards sur sa montre depuis l'arrivée de l'ex-agent.

Cela faisait plus d'une demi-heure que Thomas avait prit place dans le bar quand un homme en costume, la quarantaine passée, entra dans le bar. Ce dernier se dirigea, sans hésitation, vers la table de Thomas. Reese déclencha le micro du portable de Thomas pour pouvoir entendre ce qu'ils allaient se dire :

\- Vous en avez mis du temps ! Se plaignit Thomas alors que l'autre homme, que Reese photographiait au passage, prenait place.

\- Le principal c'est que je sois là. Et puis, dois-je vous rappeler que nous ne devions pas nous voir avant la semaine prochaine ? Rappela Arthur Campbell.

\- Je sais, mais vous aviez aussi dit que rien ne m'arriverait si je vous aidais ! Alors c'est qui ces types qui me suivent ? Il y en a même un qui a failli me tuer ce matin même !

\- Vous avez tout ce qu'on vous a demandé ?

\- Presque. Il me manque juste quelques fichiers.

\- Bien, allez les récupérer et je vous donne ma parole que tout sera fini. Pour de bon.

\- Vous n'avez pas entendu ce que je vous aie dit ?

\- Vous dites avoir failli vous faire tuer et pourtant vous êtes là, non ?

\- Oui, mais c'est simplement parce que cet autre type est intervenu...

Le téléphone de Campbell sonna.

\- Je vous fais confiance pour récupérer ce qui manque.

Voyant que Thomas s'apprêtait à répliquer, il poursuivit.

\- Très bien, avançons votre extraction, ça vous va ?

Thomas hocha faiblement la tête. Satisfait, Campbell s'éloigna de Thomas avant de quitter le bar.

\- Mais dans quoi on s'est encore embarqué... murmura l'ex-agent.

Thomas semblait toujours aussi paniqué qu'avant l'arrivée de son rendez-vous. Reese décida alors qu'il était temps de faire le point avec son patron et sortit donc son portable. C'est le cœur serré qu'il appela son partenaire.

Quand Finch vit son portable vibrer, son cœur loupa un battement. Il se doutait déjà de qui venait l'appel et s'attendait au pire. Quel genre d'attitude devait-il avoir ? En colère ? Déçu ? Neutre ? Devait-il aborder le sujet tout de suite ? Une autre fois ? Ou bien même faire comme si rien ne s'était passé ? C'est avec la main légèrement tremblante qu'il décrocha enfin.

\- Oui ? Demanda-t-il le cœur battant la chamade.

\- Il y a eu du nouveau ici, dit alors Reese.

Alors qu'il entendait la voix de son partenaire pour la première fois depuis la veille, le premier sentiment qui s'empara de l'informaticien fut la colère. Il en fut d'ailleurs le premier surprit.

\- Je vous écoute, reprit-il sur un ton plus dur qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

 _Il m'en veut ?_ Se demanda Reese. _C'est normal en même temps._

\- Notre numéro s'est fait attaqué ce matin par un homme armé. Il semble que se soit le même que celui qui le suivait la veille. Vous avez pu avoir son nom ? Reprit l'ex-agent l'air de rien.

\- J'ai envoyé une photo au lieutenant Carter, elle doit me prévenir si elle a quelque chose, lui expliqua l'informaticien. Et Mr Fowley ?

\- Il n'a rien, ne vous inquiétez pas.

 _Et vous ?_ Ne put s'empêcher de penser Finch malgré la colère qu'il ressentait envers son partenaire.

\- En tout cas Thomas a profité de la confusion pour s'enfuir. Je l'ai retrouvé dans le même bar qu'hier, continua Reese faisant alors allusion à la veille.

Finch allait-il réagir ? Voyant que l'informaticien n'ajoutait rien, Reese continua :

\- Il semblait avoir rendez-vous avec un homme dont je viens de vous envoyer une photo. De ce que j'ai pu comprendre, Thomas doit lui fournir certains documents, mais je ne sais pas encore de quoi il s'agit.

\- Je pense savoir de quoi il retourne, le coupa alors l'informaticien. J'ai étudié les fichiers sur la clé USB et il semble qu'elle contienne les preuves d'un détournement de fonds assez conséquent. Tous les documents semblent provenir de l'entreprise où Mr Fowley travaille et concernent tous son patron : Ethan Crawl.

\- Et vous pensez qu'il peut y avoir une enquête sur lui ? Officiellement je veux dire.

\- Cela semble être le cas, répondit Finch.

\- C'est donc sûrement avec son contact qu'il a eu rendez-vous dans le bar, remarqua Reese. Et en ce qui concerne l'homme qui l'a menacé, il serait logique de penser qu'il a été engagé par le patron de Thomas lui même.

\- En effet. Il est le seul à perdre gros s'il s'avère qu'il détourne bien l'argent de sa société. J'étais justement en train d'enquêter de ce côté quand vous avez appelé.

Même si Finch paraissait plus calme qu'au début de la conversation, son ton était toujours aussi froid. _Il va vraiment falloir que je règle ça si je ne veux pas le perdre pour de bon,_ se dit l'ex-agent.

\- Bien, je vous laisse vous occuper de ça et moi je vais faire en sorte que notre numéro reste en vie, dit Reese.

\- Parfait, répondit Finch avant de raccrocher.

Reese fut surpris de voir son partenaire raccrocher aussi brusquement, mais, d'une certaine manière, il le comprenait.

Finch, de son côté, venait enfin de comprendre l'origine de sa colère : sans vraiment le comprendre il se sentait trahi. Trahi par son partenaire, trahi dans la confiance qu'il avait en ce dernier et trahi par ses sentiments. Lui qui avait prit sur lui pendant si longtemps ne savait plus comment faire pour agir normalement en présence de son associé. Cela lui faisait trop mal de faire comme si rien ne s'était passé, mais lui avouer ce qu'il ressentait était hors de question ! Il ne voulait pas se dévoiler ainsi alors qu'il savait que Reese n'avait fait qu'agir dans le feu de l'action, se servant alors tout simplement de lui. Il était sûr que, qu'importe la personne qui aurait été avec lui, il aurait eu la même réaction. S'il l'avait embrassé ce n'était pas dicté par ses sentiments, mais bien pour ne pas se faire repérer. Il soupira faiblement tout en se demanda comment il pourrait de nouveau faire pleinement confiance à son partenaire alors que tout son être lui criait que c'était la fin...

OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO

C'est en milieu d'après-midi que Thomas bougea enfin du bar. Reese prit évidemment ce dernier en filature. Mais si son esprit était concentré sur la mission, son cœur, lui, était totalement obnubilé par l'informaticien. Il ne savait pas comment, mais il avait l'impression que quelque chose s'était brisé entre eux.

Une nouvelle fois Thomas ne cessait de jeter de nombreux coup d'œil au dessus de son épaule rendant la filature de Reese assez délicate. Il risquait à tout moment d'être repéré...

Pendant ce temps là dans la bibliothèque, Finch recevait un nouveau coup de fil.

\- Oui lieutenant ? Demanda Finch en décrochant.

\- J'ai des infos pour vous.

\- Je vous écoute, répondit l'informaticien.

\- J'ai le nom de votre homme : Chris Harris, lui dit le lieutenant Carter tout en parcourant une nouvelle fois le dossier de Harris. Il a été arrêté à de nombreuses reprises, mais il n'y avait jamais assez de charges contre lui pour le poursuivre.

\- Il travaille pour quelqu'un? Demanda Finch tout en commençant à faire ses propres recherches sur lui.

\- Non, il est à son compte. Il accepte n'importe quel genre de boulot tant que c'est bien payé, lui expliqua Joss.

\- Je vois.

\- Besoin d'un coup de main ? Proposa Carter.

\- Pas pour le moment, mais si vous pouviez rester en attente...

\- Compris. J'attends votre appel dans ce cas. Autre chose ?

\- Non, pas pour le moment.

Ils échangèrent encore quelques mots avant de raccrocher. Finch commença des recherches sur Chris Harris, après avoir envoyé le nom du poursuivant à Reese, et ses potentiels associés. Ses comptes, ses mails, ses déplacements, ses liens avec le patron de leur numéro, il ne laisserait rien de côté.

Alors que Reese continuait de suivre Thomas, à deux rues de l'appartement de ce dernier, il vit un homme faire son apparition. Sortant d'une voiture il l'entraîna dans la ruelle non loin.

\- Encore ? Marmonna Reese avant de se mettre à courir.

Il arriva juste au moment où Thomas se faisait plaquer contre le mur par un homme qu'il reconnut immédiatement.

\- Encore toi ? Marmonna Reese avant de se jeter sur lui et de libérer Thomas par la même occasion.

\- Mais vous êtes qui ?! S'écria Thomas à l'encontre de Reese.

\- Juste quelqu'un qui cherche à vous protéger, dit-il tout en esquivant de justesse un coup de couteau.

Une nouvelle fois Thomas profita de la confusion pour partir le plus loin possible des deux hommes. Cette fois-ci Reese le remarqua, détournant les yeux de Chris une seconde à peine. L'autre homme profita de cet instant pour s'emparer d'une planche en bois posée non loin de lui et pour assommer Reese avant de prendre ses jambes à son cou et de partir à la suite de Thomas. Reese chancela quelques secondes avant de le suivre. Quand il arriva à la hauteur de la rue, Thomas avait une nouvelle fois disparut et Chris s'éloignait de lui, faisant crisser ses pneus. L'ex-agent porta la main à sa tête. _Une simple bosse,_ pensa-t-il avant de vérifier la position de Thomas.

Ce dernier avait réussi à monter dans un taxi et à s'éloigner momentanément... Il se doutait bien que les deux hommes allaient revenir à la charge, mais il espérait mettre assez de distance entre eux et lui. Reese partit immédiatement à sa poursuite. N'ayant pas de nouvelles de l'informaticien, il préféra ne pas l'appeler de peur de constater que leur relation s'était bien dégradée et que non, ce n'était pas un tour de son esprit.

Reese arriva en bas de l'immeuble de Thomas en fin d'après-midi. Il avait bien pensé le surveiller d'ici, mais il craignait trop de voir Chris faire une nouvelle tentative. Il monta alors jusqu'à l'appartement de leur numéro. Il sonna, mais n'obtint aucune réponse. Il vérifia tout de même la caméra présente dans l'appartement et constata ainsi que oui, Thomas se trouvait bien à l'intérieur. Il força alors la serrure et entra dans la pièce.


	4. Bientôt la fin

**_Salut tout le monde !  
_**

 ** _Me revoici avec l'avant dernier chapitre ! Et oui, déjà...  
_**

 ** _Comme toujours, je ne peux, maintenant, que vous souhaiter une :  
_**

 _ **BONNE LECTURE !  
**_

 _ **PSs : - Comme toujours Mille Mercis à ma correctrice attitrée qui, ne l'oublions pas poste de fics plus géniales les unes que les autres ! Vraiment merci isatis2013, pour ton soutien sans faille :)  
**_

 _ **\- Merci aussi à ceux/celles qui laissent des commentaires à chacun de leur passage, même si je ne réponds pas, cela me touche énormément. je suis contente de voir que mes histoires plaisent à certain(e)s Encore MERCI à vous ^^**_

 _ **°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°**_

 _ **Chapitre n°4 : Bientôt la fin...**_

Reese entra dans l'appartement, l'air de rien. Il passa dans le salon où il fut accueilli par Thomas, couteau en main.

\- Ne m'approchez pas ! S'écria Thomas tout en le menaçant.

Reese leva les mains, montrant ainsi qu'il n'était pas armé.

\- Je ne vous veux pas de mal, tenta John sans pourtant chercher à s'avancer pour ne pas effrayer davantage Thomas.

\- Et pourquoi je devrais vous croire ? Demanda le jeune ingénieur.

\- Je ne sais pas moi, peut-être parce que je ne vous ai pas encore fait de mal. Que je vous aie même déjà sauvé la vie deux fois. Ou même...

\- Qui me dit que vous ne cherchez pas seulement à gagner ma confiance pour que je vous dise où se trouve les fichiers ? Lui demanda ensuite Thomas.

\- Je sais déjà où ils se trouvent.

Devant l'air perplexe de Thomas Reese ajouta :

\- Tiroir du bas de votre bureau, dans un double fond.

\- Comment...

\- Je vous l'ai dit, je ne cherche qu'à vous protéger.

Thomas baissa légèrement que le couteau de cuisine qu'il tenait encore en main.

\- Je travaille même en collaboration avec le lieutenant Carter, lui dit alors Reese espérant marquer encore un point auprès du jeune homme.

Ce dernier se détendit un peu plus.

\- Et si on poursuivait cette conversation dans un endroit plus sûr ? Proposa Reese.

Thomas hocha faiblement la tête avant de déposer le couteau sur la table du salon. Reese fit alors signe à Thomas de passer devant lui, pour qu'ils puissent quitter l'appartement.

\- Je vais prendre mon ordinateur.

Thomas passa dans son bureau. Le fait que le jeune homme veuille prendre son ordinateur avant de partir lui fit immédiatement penser à son partenaire. Il ne savait toujours pas où ils en étaient et craignait vraiment le pire. De plus, plus il laissait la situation en suspens et plus il laissait son partenaire imaginer les pires scénarios. Il savait que ce dernier devait tourner les derniers événements sous tous les angles imaginant les scénarios les plus fous. _Je vais devoir mettre les choses au clair, mais comment ? Par où commencer..._ se demanda l'ex-agent.

Une fois Thomas de retour, ils quittèrent son appartement en direction de celui que Finch et lui utilisaient comme planque en cas de besoin. Ils arrivèrent en début de soirée. Reese décida de prévenir Finch que leur numéro était désormais en sécurité, et ce sans aucune blessure. Il sortit son téléphone quelque peu craintif. Il devait régler aussi le problème qu'il avait lui même créé. La première sonnerie retentit à ses oreilles. Puis une seconde. Une troisième. Une quatrième et l'informaticien ne décrochait toujours pas. Ce n'est qu'après la cinquième qu'il put entendre le son de la voix de son partenaire.

\- Oui Mr Reese ? Répondit Finch une fois l'appel accepté.

\- Je dérange peut-être ? Demanda Reese légèrement inquiet.

\- Non, pas le moins du monde, je me faisais tout simplement une tasse de thé.

Même si Finch semblait d'humeur neutre, le son de sa voix semblait froide, distante même. Reese ne savait pas si c'était bien le cas ou juste son imagination qui lui jouait des tours.

\- Je voulais juste vous prévenir que je viens de mettre Thomas en sécurité. Vous pensez pouvoir vous libérer ? Demanda l'ex-agent dans l'espoir de voir enfin son partenaire.

\- Je ne pense pas. En tout cas pas avant demain, précisa Finch qui ne se sentait pas encore prêt à faire face à son associé.

\- Tant pis. Je pense rester avec notre numéro jusqu'à demain matin, je ne voudrais pas qu'il m'échappe encore une fois. Si vous pouviez venir me remplacer que je parte à la recherche de son poursuivant...

\- Bien, je tâcherais de venir demain à la première heure. J'ai classé les données que Mr Fowley a contre son patron, mais il manque encore quelques preuves et je pense les chercher demain. Mr Fowley pourra ainsi tout faire parvenir à son contact et éventuellement être mis sous protection.

\- Carter ne devrait pas être contre.

\- Je comptais justement lui en faire part quand vous avez appelé, lui fit remarquer Finch.

\- Bien. J'ai aussi le nom du contact de Thomas. Un certain Arthur Campbell. Il fait parti du fisc et enquête sur l'entreprise depuis déjà des mois maintenant.

\- Ça sera bien utile.

N'ayant plus rien à dire, Reese comprit que Finch allait raccrocher. Ne voulant pas que leur malentendu persiste, il dit la première chose qui lui passa par l'esprit :

\- J'ai vraiment réagit au quart de tour hier, mais au moins on ne sait pas fait repérer.

\- En effet, répondit prudemment Finch après une longue hésitation.

Reese ne savait pas quoi ajouter. Il ne voulait pas que Finch pense qu'il l'avait embrassé sur un coup de tête, même si c'était un peu le cas. Mais en tout cas il ne l'avait pas fait sans sentiment et c'était à ses yeux le plus important. Pourtant il ne se sentait pas encore prêt à l'avouer et encore moins au téléphone.

Voyant qu'il n'ajoutait rien et considérant ceci comme une explication pour son geste, Finch raccrocha sans rien ajouter, surprenant son partenaire. Reese observa son portable. _Je crois que je viens de m'enfoncer encore plus..._ remarqua-t-il en soupirant.

Finch s'adossa complètement au dossier de sa chaise. Les mots de Reese semblaient résonner à ses oreilles : _J'ai vraiment réagit au quart de tour hier..._ Il soupira faiblement. Lui qui avait toujours eu du mal à faire confiance aux autres, à s'ouvrir à eux, se sentait de plus en plus perdu. Avec le temps Reese avait peu à peu gagné sa confiance, mais aujourd'hui il avait l'impression d'être revenu au point de départ. Voir pire. Il ne savait plus à quoi s'attendre de la part de son partenaire et cela l'effrayait plus que tout. Il avait le sentiment que leur relation ne serait plus la même dorénavant et pas dans le bon sens du terme. Plutôt que de ruminer encore, il préféra joindre le lieutenant Carter et se changer les esprits.

\- Désolé de déranger, mais c'est encore moi, dit-il alors que Carter décrochait.

\- Vous ne dérangez pas. Que puis-je faire pour vous ?

\- La personne dont nous nous occupons s'avère faire une enquête sur son patron concernant des détournements de fonds. Il a déjà failli se faire tuer à deux reprises rien qu'aujourd'hui et nous savons qu'il travaille avec un agent du Fisc répondant au nom d'Arthur Campbell. Nous aurons toutes les preuves nécessaires demain, mais il risque d'avoir besoin de protection.

\- Je vais entrer en contact avec cet agent et voir ce que l'on peut faire.

\- Bien, pour le moment il est avec John donc pas de souci à se faire.

\- Vous n'êtes pas avec lui ? S'étonna Carter.

\- Non, je suis encore en train de chercher des liens entre le patron, Mr Crawl et l'homme qu'il a engagé pour se charger de Mr Fowley. Il serait préférable de l'arrêter le plus rapidement possible.

\- Bien, mais si vous avez besoin d'un coup de main pour les recherches, vous pouvez compter sur moi.

\- Je vous remercie, mais pour le moment je pense m'en sortir.

\- Je vous tiens au courant concernant l'agent du Fisc et en ce qui concerne la protection de votre homme.

\- Parfait. Je vous souhaite une bonne soirée alors.

\- De même, répondit Carter avant de raccrocher.

Finch continua ses recherches et trouva rapidement des virements d'un des comptes secondaires de Crawl vers le compte de Harris. Alors qu'il vérifiait les derniers appels de l'homme de main de Crawl, Finch remarqua que, justement, Harris cherchait à joindre son employeur. Il pirata rapidement l'opérateur et put ainsi écouter la conversation.

\- Quand je vous ai payé, je pensais engager un pro ! Remarqua Ethan Crawl.

\- Et c'est le cas. Demain, il ne restera plus rien de lui.

\- Mais je l'espère !

Crawl raccrocha finalement.

\- Avec ça, nous aurons de quoi l'accuser de tentative de meurtre en plus, remarqua Finch qui avait enregistré la fin de la conversation entre les deux hommes.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'heure et se rendit compte de l'heure avancée. Alors qu'il se levait, prêt à rentrer chez lui, il vit un livre qui attira son attention. Lors de leur dernier jour de repos, c'était le livre que son partenaire avait commencé à lire. Il le prit entre ses mains avant de laisser son esprit peu à peu être de nouveau envahit par l'ex-agent. Il avait beau se dire que son partenaire n'était pas du genre à embrasser n'importe qui sur un coup de tête, l'image de Zoé lui revenait alors à chaque fois. Quelle relation exactement entretenaient-ils au juste ? Cela ne faisait que l'embrouiller davantage augmentant par la même occasion ses doutes concernant la signification réelle de son geste. _Peut-être n'y en a t-il pas finalement. Il a peut-être juste agit sur le moment. Mais dans ce cas... se_ demanda Finch. _Pourrai-je encore lui faire confiance comme avant ?_ Même si une partie de lui voulait encore croire que rien ne changerait entre eux, il savait qu'après de tels événements c'était impossible. Qu'il le veuille ou non leur relation venait de connaître un changement important.

Il rentra finalement chez lui le moral au plus bas, redoutant déjà le lendemain matin, sachant qu'il reverrait pour la première fois Reese depuis ce fameux événement.

OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO

Le soleil était déjà levé depuis un moment quand Finch entra dans l'immeuble. C'est à huit heures tapantes qu'il franchit le seuil de l'appartement où Reese gardait leur numéro.

\- Bonjour Finch, le salua Reese en se levant du canapé.

\- Bonjour, répondit Finch sans un regard pour son associé.

Reese soupira faiblement. Il avait la sensation que les murs qui entouraient son patron au début de leur partenariat venaient de refaire surface. Une partie de lui voulait lui expliquer, lui dire qu'il y avait malentendu et que s'il avait agit ainsi c'était justement parce que c'était lui !

\- Finch, commença Reese tout en s'approchant de lui, je...

L'ex-agent s'interrompit quand il vit le mouvement de recul de son partenaire. Ce qui le blessa évidemment, mais pas autant que son regard. Un regard qui disait bien plus que : _ne m'approchez pas._ Reese put y lire tout un tas de sentiments ce qui l'incita à s'arrêter. Le doute et la peur le marquèrent profondément. Les excuses qu'il voulait désormais prononcer restèrent bien malgré lui bloquées dans sa gorge.

-Vous devriez y aller. Je vous envoie de suite les lieux potentiels où Mr Harris pourrait se trouver, dit Finch en prenant place sur le fauteuil, son ordinateur maintenant posé sur la table basse.

\- Compris, répondit Reese dans un murmure.

Au moment même où il recevait les différentes adresses, Thomas entra dans la pièce.

\- Je vais devoir m'absenter, mais mon partenaire va rester avec vous.

Thomas hocha la tête avant de s'installer sur le canapé, son ordinateur en main.

\- Bien Finch... commença Reese avant d'être interrompu par le téléphone de ce dernier.

Ne prêtant aucune attention à son associé, Finch décrocha.

\- Ah lieutenant Carter, dit-il.

Voyant que son partenaire ne semblait plus avoir besoin de lui, Reese quitta l'appartement le cœur lourd. _Une fois la mission finie, je mets les choses au clair. Je n'ai plus rien à perdre après tout,_ se promit mentalement l'ex-agent.

\- J'ai eu l'agent nommé Campbell. Il est tout à fait d'accord pour une coopération. Une fois tous les documents entre ses mains, il nous laisse nous charger de sa protection.

\- Voilà une chose réglée, répondit Finch.

\- Il faudrait arranger un rendez-vous le plus rapidement possible.

\- John se charge d'arrêter Mr Harris. Je pense qu'en fin de matinée cela sera envisageable. Vous n'aurez plus qu'à l'inculper pour tentative de meurtre pendant que Mr Crawl sera lui arrêté par le Fisc.

\- Cela me semble un bon plan.

\- Il ne manque que quelques dossiers, mais je m'en occupe sur le champ.

\- Bien, tenez moi au courant pour le lieu et l'heure du rendez-vous.

\- Je le ferais.

\- À plus tard dans ce cas.

La conversation terminée, il raccrocha. Il leva alors le visage vers Thomas et lui demanda :

\- Vous aviez prévu de faire d'autres copies, je me trompe ?

\- Oui, je devais les faire hier, mais avec tout ce qui s'est passé... Je sais déjà où tout se trouve, mais le problème est que je n'ai plus accès à mon poste de travail.

\- Faisons le d'ici.

\- Le pare-feu est de qualité ! Remarqua Thomas.

\- Ne vous en faites pas pour ça, je m'en occupe.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard Finch l'interpella de nouveau.

\- Ça va être à vous de jouer.

Finch vint se placer sur le canapé, posant son ordinateur en face de Thomas. Ce dernier fut bien surpris de la rapidité avec laquelle l'informaticien avait déjoué le système de sécurité de son entreprise. Il dirigea alors Finch vers les fichiers compromettant de son patron. Une fois la copie faite, Finch envoya un message à Carter lui indiquant qu'il avait tous les fichiers et qu'elle pouvait préparer le rendez-vous avec Mr Campbell.

OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO

Pendant ce temps, Reese arrivait à la première adresse fournie par Finch. Un immeuble d'habitation. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à descendre de sa voiture, il vit Harris sortir de l'immeuble avant de s'éloigner lentement de lui. Reese partit à sa poursuite et cette fois ce fut lui qui l'emmena, par surprise, dans une ruelle non loin. Chris le reconnut immédiatement et se jeta tête baissée sur lui. Esquivant parfaitement les premiers coups de son assaillant, Reese décida d'en finir rapidement. Il avait d'autres préoccupations bien plus importantes que celle-là. Il ne lui fallut pas plus de deux minutes pour le mettre K.O. Il envoya un message à Finch avant de prévenir le lieutenant Carter.

\- Fusco va venir le récupérer, lui dit alors Carter. Là je suis en chemin pour un rendez-vous avec votre homme.

\- Finch s'en occupe ? S'étonna Reese qui pensait qu'il attendrait son retour.

\- Oui, pourquoi ? Ça vous dérange ? Demanda Carter étonnée de voir que Reese ne semblait pas s'y attendre.

\- Non. Aucun souci.

Reese raccrocha avant d'attendre Lionel.

Pendant ce temps, dans un restaurant non loin, Thomas attendait l'arrivée de l'agent Campbell. A deux tables de lui, Finch surveillait tout de même les alentours. Il vit finalement Carter et un homme qu'il devina être Campbell entrer. Carter lui fit un bref signe de tête, lui indiquant qu'il pouvait prendre congé, ce qu'il fit. Elle rejoignit alors Thomas. Une fois les documents entre ses mains et après de nouveaux remerciements pour son aide, Campbell quitta les lieux. Deux minutes après Carter faisait de même en compagnie de Fowley direction le commissariat pour mettre en place sa protection.

Finch retourna immédiatement à l'appartement souhaitant récupérer quelques affaires. Qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise de croiser Reese en bas de l'immeuble.

\- Tout s'est bien passé ? Demanda Reese même s'il se doutait déjà de la réponse.

\- Oui, je vous recontacterais quand le prochain numéro tombera.

Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il était aussi dur avec son partenaire, mais il n'y pouvait rien. Le sentiment qu'il n'avait fait que son travail lui faisait bien trop mal et il n'avait plus cette confiance absolue en son partenaire. Il savait que c'était injuste, mais il n'y pouvait rien, ses sentiments rendaient les choses toujours plus compliquées.

\- Finch je... tenta Reese avant de voir les portes se refermer sur l'informaticien.

Il soupira faiblement avant de faire demi-tour. Il avait bien pensé le suivre, mais pour lui dire quoi au juste ? Il lui laissait encore cette après-midi pour digérer ce qui s'était passé avant de lui faire face une bonne fois pour toute.

Même s'il savait que c'était contradictoire, Finch fut déçu de ne pas voir Reese le rattraper, lui dire qu'il se trompait et que jamais il n'aurait agit de la même manière avec une autre personne que lui. Mais non, il ne l'avait pas fait... brisant le peu d'espoir qu'il lui restait encore...


	5. Trop tard ?

**_Salut tout le monde !  
_**

 ** _Mince ! Un peu plus j'oubliais de poster la suite ! Vous pouvez remercier isatis2013 pour me l'avoir rappelé !  
_**

 ** _Bon, je poste enfin la fin de cette fic et vous dis à la prochaine ! ^^_**

 ** _Comme toujours, je ne peux, maintenant, que vous souhaiter une :  
_**

 _ **BONNE LECTURE !  
**_

 _ **PSs : - Comme toujours Mille Mercis à ma correctrice attitrée qui, ne l'oublions pas poste de fics plus géniales les unes que les autres ! Vraiment merci isatis2013, pour ton soutien sans faille :)  
**_

 _ **\- Merci aussi à ceux/celles qui laissent des commentaires à chacun de leur passage, même si je ne réponds pas, cela me touche énormément. je suis contente de voir que mes histoires plaisent à certain(e)s Encore MERCI à vous ^^**_

 _ **°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°**_

 _ **Chapitre n°5 : Trop tard ?**_

Le lendemain matin, Reese se leva de bonne heure. Étant donné qu'il n'avait pas encore de numéro, il voulait enfin mettre les choses au clair avec son partenaire et le plus tôt serait le mieux. C'est donc plein d'espoir qu'il quitta le confort de son lit avant de se diriger vers la salle de bains.

Finch, lui, avait passé une nouvelle nuit agitée. Le sommeil l'avait fuit une bonne partie de la nuit. Le matin venu, il avait décidé de faire un tour en ville craignant quelque peu que son partenaire ne l'attende à la bibliothèque. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas lui échapper bien longtemps, mais il voulait retrouver un semblant de calme avant de lui faire face. C'est donc en faisant une entorse à ses habitudes qu'il espérait encore gagner du temps. Une partie de lui avait accepté l'inéluctable : leur partenariat allait avoir du mal à se remettre de tout ça. Pourtant, une infime partie de son inconscient persistait à garder espoir.

Son partenaire considérait-il vraiment l'incident du baiser clos ? Aussi facilement ? Même s'il avait agit dans la précipitation la plus totale, un baiser restait un baiser. Ce n'était pas quelque chose à prendre à la légère. Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il devait faire, mais il eut rapidement la réponse à cette question. Quand il leva les yeux cherchant à savoir où il se trouvait, il repéra rapidement l'ex-agent non loin de lui. En effet, à quelques mètres de lui, près d'un stand de boissons, se tenait son partenaire. Il l'observa durant de longues secondes et, alors qu'il pensait à sortir de sa "cachette", une jeune femme interpella l'ex-agent. Blonde, de taille moyenne, elle avait les traits fins. _Jolie femme,_ ne put s'empêcher de penser Finch. Ce qu'il vit brisa la dernière lueur d'espoir qui lui restait : Reese souriant tendrement à ladite jeune femme. Son cœur loupa un battement alors que sa respiration devenait de plus en plus difficile. Reese et la jeune femme semblaient en pleine discussion et ça faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas vu son partenaire avec un air aussi serein sur le visage.

Son monde finissait de s'écrouler peu à peu autour de lui. Un soupir à fendre l'âme lui échappa. Il recula lentement avant de revenir sur ses pas, se noyant doucement dans la foule qui l'entourait.

\- John, vos boissons sont prêtes, l'interpella le vendeur.

Reese s'approcha du stand afin de récupérer les deux gobelets. Il espérait bien que sa petite surprise plairait à son partenaire. Il savait qu'il n'aimait pas vraiment les surprises, mais ce n'était qu'un thé après tout. Il paya finalement avant de se retourner vers la jeune femme qui n'avait pas bougé.

\- Je vais devoir y aller, lui dit John.

\- Je vois ça. Il va vraiment falloir que je rencontre ce "patron" si particulier, répondit Déborah. Vu la façon dont vous ne cessez de faire ses louanges, ce doit vraiment être quelqu'un d'exceptionnel.

\- Vous n'imaginez même pas à quel point !

\- Je me demande juste s'il a déjà vu de qu'elle façon vous parlez de lui. Vous affichez un air si doux...

Voyant que Reese semblait surpris par cette remarque, elle ajouta :

\- Désolé, j'en ai peut-être trop dit.

\- Non, ce n'est rien.

Après de rapides salutations, l'ex-agent commença à s'éloigner. Cela faisait un peu plus d'un mois que Déborah avait engagé la conversation avec lui. Tout avait commencé avec une question plus qu'anodine concernant le thé vert et pourtant il devait admettre maintenant que pouvoir parler librement de Finch à quelqu'un lui faisait le plus grand bien. Parler de l'informaticien à une tierce personne lui avait d'ailleurs fait réaliser ce que son patron et ami représentait réellement à ses yeux : son âme-sœur tout simplement.

Il prit immédiatement le chemin de la bibliothèque après un dernier arrêt dans la pâtisserie préférée de son patron. Peu après il entrait dans la bibliothèque complètement vide. Il fut bien étonné de voir l'installation de Finch encore éteinte et se demanda ce que ce dernier pouvait bien faire. _Grasse matinée ?_ Pensa Reese tout en devinant que non, l'informaticien ne faisait jamais la grasse matinée. Il s'installa alors, décidant de l'attendre un peu avant d'éventuellement chercher à le joindre. Il prit le livre qu'il avait commencé récemment tout en jetant de nombreux coup d'œil vers les escaliers dans l'espoir d'entendre résonner les pas lents de son patron.

Une heure passa finalement sans que son partenaire ne fasse son entrée. C'est plus qu'inquiet qu'il referma son livre avant de le poser sur la table. Bear sentit rapidement l'angoisse de son maître et gémit faiblement.

\- Toi aussi tu t'inquiètes, n'est-ce pas ? Mais ne t'en fais pas, qu'importe les efforts que ça me demande, je regagnerais sa confiance.

C'est le moral gonflé à bloc qu'il se leva de sa chaise avant de renfiler son manteau et de quitter le bâtiment. Finch devait sans doute se douter qu'il viendrait y faire un tour et ne passerait sûrement pas ici de la journée... sauf si un nouveau numéro devait tomber aujourd'hui.

Le premier endroit qui lui passa par l'esprit fut le parc. Il y avait du monde, assez pour se cacher parmi la foule et l'endroit était aussi un lieu où il avait l'habitude de se rendre. Il parcourut pendant près d'une heure le parc de long en large, mais rien. Il n'y avait aucune trace de l'informaticien. Il s'arrêta alors et se remit à réfléchir. Finch avait sans doute besoin de faire le vide. Il devait sûrement ressasser une nouvelle fois les événements des derniers jours. Il devait chercher un endroit familier où il aimait se rendre pour réfléchir. Si ce n'était pas la bibliothèque... _Peut-être que,_ pensa Reese avant de repartir en courant.

Il arriva, une demi-heure plus tard, devant l'appartement de Grace. Elle avait fait partie intégrante du passé de l'informaticien et il savait qu'il aimait à venir ici de temps à autre, faisant ainsi le point sur sa propre vie. Il observa les alentours, se dirigeant vers ce banc où l'informaticien prenait généralement place. Toujours rien.

\- Mais où êtes-vous passé Finch ? Marmonna Reese.

Il repartit finalement à sa recherche décidant de passer en revue tous les lieux éventuels où Finch pouvait se trouver. Il tenta finalement de le joindre à de nombreuses reprises, sans aucun succès. Il passa le reste de la matinée et une grande partie de l'après-midi à vagabonder à travers la ville. Il se rendit dans plusieurs librairies où il savait que l'informaticien se rendait pendant ses jours de repos. Dans le restaurant où il avait franchi une première étape dans leur partenariat. Le jour où Finch lui avait enfin montré un signe qu'il commençait à lui faire confiance. Il se rendit même dans plusieurs musées de la ville pensant que, par chance, son partenaire pourrait s'y trouvait.

L'après-midi touchait peu à peu à sa fin quand Reese quitta le bâtiment dans lequel il avait encore fait chou blanc. Il avait pourtant visité tous les lieux qu'il connaissait comme étant un endroit fort du passé de l'informaticien sans pourtant l'y trouver.

\- Si seulement je pouvais avoir un indice sur l'endroit où vous vous cachez ! Se plaignit-il.

Il se frappa les joues avant d'ajouter pour lui même :

\- Peu importe à quel point vous êtes doué pour vous cacher, moi je le suis encore plus pour vous trouver !

Il remonta dans sa voiture avant de se diriger vers un nouveau lieu...

OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO

Finch s'était, après avoir croisé Reese par hasard, rendu immédiatement dans _cet_ endroit, s'installant sur ce banc, comme il l'avait fait autrefois. Les souvenirs liés à ce lieu lui revinrent alors peu à peu en mémoire. Il se revoyait des mois en arrière. À ce moment là tout lui avait semblé si simple. Il allait sauver des gens en compagnie de Reese, homme qu'il savait comme étant droit et juste. Cette époque lui semblait si lointaine maintenant et seul le doute l'habitait désormais alors que de multiples sentiments contradictoires l'envahissaient toujours plus. L'envie de pardonner à son partenaire et de lui donner une seconde chance, et le sentiment qu'il ne pourrait jamais passer outre ce qui s'était passé. Le besoin de poser ses yeux sur lui et la certitude que cela ne ferait que lui faire davantage de mal. L'envie de tout lui avouer, pour que les choses soient enfin claires entre eux et la peur de voir Reese lui tourner le dos pour de bon cette fois-ci...

D'un geste rapide il essuya une nouvelle larme qui coulait lentement sur sa joue. Tout son être était déchiré en deux. Une partie de lui voulait croire en Reese, croire qu'il ne l'aurait jamais embrassé sur un coup de tête, tandis que l'autre, encore une fois, refusait de croire que l'être humain pouvait être foncièrement bon, même s'il s'agissait de Reese. Quelle partie de son être devait-il écouter au final : son cœur ou sa raison ? Il avait la certitude que s'il écoutait son cœur, il allait se faire rejeter. Reese aimait Jessica et il était loin d'être comme elle. Pétillante et malicieuse. Il avait déjà aimé une fois et où cela l'avait-il emmené ? Aux portes de l'enfer. Il avait aimé avant de tout perdre. Il avait aimé avant de souffrir comme jamais. Il ne voulait pas ressentir de nouveau tant de douleurs. Non, cette fois il était sûr qu'il ne le supporterait pas. Et si il écoutait sa raison, cela reviendrait à nier ses sentiments et tout ce qui faisait de lui la personne qu'il était devenu aujourd'hui. Un homme qui arrivait de nouveau à croire en la bonté du monde. Un homme qui avait réappris à faire confiance en l'être humain. Cela reviendrait à regretter ses sentiments pour son partenaire et il était hors de question qu'il regrette de l'avoir aimé un jour ! Non, jamais il ne pourrait jeter les sentiments aussi purs et importants que Reese lui inspirait. Cela serait une insulte envers son partenaire ! Alors quoi ? Quel chemin devait-il prendre ?

Alors que le soleil commençait peu à peu à décliner, il crut vaguement entendre au loin le moteur d'une voiture. Il ne bougea cependant pas. Qui, mise à part lui, pouvait bien vouloir venir ici ? Personne. Il soupira faiblement.

\- C'est donc ici que vous vous cachiez ? Entendit-il derrière lui.

Au son de cette voix si familière, Finch n'eut pas le courage de se retourner. Il alla même jusqu'à retenir sa respiration, pensant à un mauvais tour de son esprit trop fatigué. Il entendit cependant des bruits de pas se rapprocher de lui.

\- J'aurais pourtant dû deviner que vous seriez ici. Après tout c'est ici que tout a commencé, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda Reese en regardant le pont au dessus d'eux.

Voyant qu'il n'obtenait aucune réponse de la part de son partenaire, il s'approcha un peu plus de lui avant de s'asseoir à ses côtés. Il put alors voir la surprise sur le visage de l'informaticien.

\- Vous ne vous attendiez pas à me voir, je me trompe ? Demanda Reese tout en regardant droit devant lui.

\- En effet. J'admets que je suis surpris, avoua Finch d'une voix faible.

\- Sachez que, qu'importe où vous fuyez, je viendrais toujours vous chercher. Encore et encore. Vous ne pourrez pas m'échapper Harold, conclut-il d'une voix douce.

Le cœur de Finch loupa un battement à ces mots. Sans qu'il le veuille une graine d'espoir recommença à fleurir dans sa poitrine. Il garda le silence, ne trouvant toujours pas la force de dire quoi que se soit.

Après de longues secondes de silence, et d'un débat intérieur sans fin, Finch ouvrit enfin la bouche :

\- Quand je vous ai engagé, je savais que vos méthodes étaient particulières, mais ce que je ne savais pas c'est que... qu'un jour vous seriez ma perte John, remarqua l'informaticien dans un murmure.

Jamais personne n'avait autant touché Reese par des mots que l'informaticien à cet instant précis. Plus que tout, c'est son ton douloureux et surtout résigné qui le marqua. Il se tourna vers ce dernier. Il eut un pincement au cœur en voyant toute la souffrance de l'informaticien qui se reflétait dans ses yeux si triste.

L'ex-agent décida qu'il était maintenant temps pour lui d'agir. C'était à cause de son geste irréfléchi qu'un malaise s'était instauré, que la confiance que Finch avait en lui en avait prit un coup, c'était donc à lui de tout réparer. Finch souffrait et il savait maintenant avec certitude qu'il n'y avait qu'une chose qui pourrait le sauver. Si ce n'était pas le cas, alors il ne saurait plus quoi faire. Il choisit donc de jouer carte sur table et de se dévoiler comme l'informaticien venait, d'une certaine manière, de le faire.

\- Je suis désolé d'être maladroit quand il s'agit de choses aussi importantes, dit-il tout en glissant ses doigts dans ceux, glacés, de Finch.

Reese put sentir un tressaillement de la main de l'informaticien, mais ce dernier ne chercha nullement à se dégager de cette étreinte. Une larme, qu'il espérait être de soulagement, glissa lentement le long de la joue de l'informaticien. D'un geste doux de sa main libre, Reese l'essuya. Il glissa ensuite sa main sur la joue de Finch avant de faire en sorte que leurs yeux se croisent. Il voyait bien que l'informaticien semblait perdu. Il lui sourit alors le plus tendrement possible avant d'avouer ce qu'il avait pensé garder pour lui pour toujours.

\- Je vous aime Harold.

La main de Reese toujours sur sa joue, Finch put sentir une chaleur inexplicable s'insinuer par tous les pores de sa peau. Son regard plongé dans celui de l'ex-agent, il ne voyait aucune trace de tromperie. Juste de la tendresse et un amour infini.

\- Je... tenta l'informaticien.

\- Dites moi juste que vous m'aimez aussi, et je serais l'homme le plus heureux au monde, ajouta Reese presque comme une supplique.

Ce fut au tour de Finch de sourire tendrement à ces mots.

\- Je vous aime aussi, John.

Reese rapprocha alors tendrement le visage de l'informaticien du sien, murmurant alors contre ses lèvres :

\- Je ne vous laisserais plus douter à partir de maintenant.

Il déposa finalement ses lèvres sur celles de Finch, l'embrassant le plus tendrement possible. Il sentit la main de l'informaticien resserrait un peu plus sa prise sur la sienne avant qu'il ne réponde timidement à son baiser. Alors qu'il caressait, de son pouce, la joue de Finch, il put entendre un doux soupir de plaisir venir se perdre dans sa bouche. Il sourit alors, se souvenant de leurs premiers baisers échangés ce soir là, dans la rue. Après de nombreux autres baisers tout aussi délicats les uns que les autres, Reese lâcha à contre cœur les lèvres de celui qu'il comptait bien chérir à jamais. Il posa son front sur celui de son partenaire avant de le voir fermer les yeux, profitant ainsi de ce doux moment d'intimité.

\- Je sais que j'aurais dû vous le dire plus tôt, mais...  
\- Ce n'est pas quelque chose de si facile à avouer, n'est-ce pas ? Remarqua à juste titre l'informaticien.

\- C'est ça. Il y avait trop à perdre... enfin, je me rends compte maintenant qu'il y avait aussi bien plus à gagner.

Finch sourit de nouveau. _C'est sûr que je viens de gagner beaucoup !_

 _-_ Merci de m'avoir cherché, dit alors l'informaticien. Je ferais en sorte que vous ne le regrettiez pas.

\- Je vous rassure Harold, je ne pense pas le regretter un jour, mais j'ai hâte de voir ce que vous me réservez, répondit Reese, un sourire malicieux sur le visage.

Pour toute réponse, Finch s'empara délicatement des lèvres de son partenaire, cherchant alors à lui montrer toute l'étendue de ses sentiments à son égard. L'ex-agent l'accueilli évidemment avec un plaisir non dissimulé. Plus les baisers se faisaient nombreux et plus ils avaient du mal à contrôler leur envie de l'autre.

\- Et si on rentrait plutôt ? Proposa l'ex-agent. Je sais déjà comment je vais vous réchauffer, murmura Reese au creux de l'oreille de l'informaticien.

À ces mots, l'ex-agent put sentir le corps de Finch frissonner par anticipation. L'informaticien se mordilla la lèvre. Il devinait parfaitement à quoi pensait Reese et il devait admettre que ce programme était loin de lui déplaire.

\- Je suis tout à vous... répondit Finch.

Reese se leva enfin du banc, la main de son partenaire toujours dans la sienne. Il le fit se lever avant de l'entraîner à sa suite, direction son appartement.

OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO

Le lendemain matin, alors que Finch sentait les doux rayons du soleil caresser son visage, des images de la veille lui revinrent en mémoire. Il rougit instantanément. Il pouvait presque sentir les mains de Reese, inquisitrices, se frayaient un chemin sous ses vêtements avant qu'ils ne soient tous ôtés un par un. Le désir qu'il avait alors pu lire dans les yeux de son partenaire, l'avait fait frissonner. Il se rappelait parfaitement de la douceur de la peau de l'ex-agent tout contre la sienne, la douceur de son souffle dans son cou, tous les baisers qu'il avait déposé ci et là sur son corps nu. Il se mordit la lèvre avant qu'un soupir ne lui échappe. Il jeta un coup d'œil à côté de lui, mais non, l'ex-agent n'était pas là. Il se redressa et alors qu'il s'apprêtait à quitter le confort du lit, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit. Il vit Reese, les mains chargées, venir vers lui.

\- Je n'arrive pas trop tard.

\- Trop tard pour quoi ? Demanda Finch étonné.

\- J'étais en train d'attendre que votre thé soit prêt quand je me suis rendu compte que j'avais encore une envie soudaine de vous, dit Reese de but en blanc.

Il apprécia de voir les joues de Finch s'empourprer. Reese déposa ses achats sur la table.

\- J'ai une requête à vous faire, dit soudainement Reese tout en s'approchant du lit.

\- Laquelle ? Demanda Finch légèrement inquiet.

\- Ne laissez personne d'autre que moi voir à quel point vous êtes sexy quand vous rougissez, murmura Reese à l'oreille de Finch.

Finch eut exactement la réaction à laquelle l'ex-agent s'était attendu : il rougit un peu plus.

Reese poussa alors délicatement l'informaticien sur le lit, le faisant se rallonger avant de venir lui mordiller le lobe de l'oreille.

\- Aujourd'hui, grasse matinée pour tous les deux, susurra alors Reese d'une voix lascive.

Finch déglutit péniblement, alors que les mains de Reese commençaient déjà à glisser le long de son corps. Ce dernier s'amusait à le voir ainsi trembler de désir sous ses caresses habiles. L'ex-agent savait déjà comment le faire soupirer et gémir en quelques gestes seulement.

\- John... soupira Finch ne pouvant déjà plus supporter la douce torture que lui faisait subir son partenaire.

\- Message reçu cinq sur cinq, dit alors Reese avant de commencer à se dévêtir rapidement.

Il se glissa sous les draps, avant de rapprocher le corps de l'informaticien tout contre le sien. Reese allait faire en sorte que l'informaticien ne soit que pur plaisir et il savait déjà comme faire. Il avait bien l'intention de découvrir tous les secrets de ce corps si tentant à ses yeux et faire en sorte qu'il ne puisse jamais rien lui refuser. Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est que c'était déjà le cas... Le corps de l'informaticien réagissait déjà à la moindre de ses paroles, aux moindres de ses mots, aux moindres de ses gestes... se donnant alors corps et âmes à l'ex-agent, encore et encore ! La confiance maintenant retrouvée, une nouvelle vie à deux les attendait désormais...


End file.
